The Marauders
by MrsHummelXx
Summary: Here's a story about The Marauders, James, Sirius, Remus, and Peter! And many others! Enjoy!  Set in Marauders time
1. Chapter 1

The Marauders-

Authors note- All right's belong to J.K Rowling. Even the Magical Beasts and Where to Find Them part.

Chapter 1 ( No ones P.O.V) -

James and Remus were sitting in the common room, doing homework, When Sirius bursted into the room. Sirius ran to James and Remus, breathlessly, " Oh my wizard god! Guess what I just did to Snape?" Sirius smiled wickedly.

Remus raised a eyebrow, while James asked "What? Did you dangle him from a tree again? ". Sirius shook his head,  
>"Nope, I did something even better! I cast the Reducio spell on all of his underwear to shrink them. Soo when he needed to change his underwear he will either have a majour wedgie, Or will have to go underwear- less!".<p>

James and Sirius fell to the ground laughing, while Remus chuckled quietly to himself. After a few moments, Peter walked into the common room and found James and Sirius on the ground laughing not so quitetly. Peter raised a eyebrow and turned to Remus, "What have Padfoot and Prongs done now?"

"Prongs didnt do anything. It's Sirius who did." Moony answered, " Sirius shrunk all of Severus's underwear..." Remus shrugged. Peter smirked and walked in the direction of His, Sirius, James, and Remus's shared room.

After about five more minutes of Sirius and James laughing and rolling on the floor they finally calmed down. Sirius plopped down on the couch beside the blonde Marauder, "Soo, What do you guys want to do?"

James looked at his watch and gasped, He was supposed to meet Lilly in five minutes, "Crap, I would stay but I have to meet Lilly." - James got up and ran out the common room door- "See you guy's later!". James left the gold and red room, leaving Sirius and Remus alone.

Sirius clicked his tongue in annoyance, " He is always hanging out with that girl! It's getting pretty annoying!" - Sirius looked at Remus and asked- " Soo,  
>What do you want to do?". Remus raised his eyebrow and answered, "Study."<p>

Sirius grimaced, "Why do you always want to study? Cant you do something fun for once?". This time is was the werewolf's turn to grimace " Getting good grades, and not getting detention is fun." Sirius jumped off the couch and started to walk to the door.

"Well you do that." With that Sirius slamed the door, collecting confused stares from some of the other Gryffindor's. Remus sighed, "I will."

Sirius's P.O.V-

I ran down the corridor, and down the flights of stairs. I ran to the large , oak doors and opened them. I looked around and thought, ' What to do? What to do? Maybe I could dissrupt James andLilly's date? No..Too boring.'. I sighed and looked up to the late autumn sun.

"Hey, Black!" I knew that voice from anywhere.

I turned around and faced a blonde haired boy, with pierceing Grey eyes. "What do you want Malfoy?" I crossed my arms over my chest and raised my eyebrows.  
>Lucius Malfoy looked around and smirked, "Oh nothing, Just wanted to make sure that's you, Because from the back you look like a shaggy dog."<p>

I smirked, " Oh was that supposed to be rude? I happen to like dogs. Except for ugly ones like your mom!". Malfoy looked truly offended, "How dare you talk about my mom like that! Atleast my mom isnt a dirty hag!"

I laughed at the thought of my mom, " I could care less about what you say about my mother...She is a dirty hag!". A look of pure shock appeared on the blondes face. Malfoy just shook his head and walked away.

I laughed and walked down to the lake. I sat under a large tree and picked up a promising rock. I threw it at the water, and watched it skip a couple of times before it sank. I sighed, and got up off of the ground. I walked to the water's edge. I put my hand in the water, and watched the water ripple beneath my hand.

I turned from the water and started my walk back to the school. When I realised that it was time for dinner. I ran to the great hall, and ran to the Gryfindor table. I sat in between Remus, Who was still reading, and Peter. We were siting across from James and Lilly,whom were being all giggly with eachother. I mentally barfed.

Dumbledore talked for a while, I dont really care what he says unless it's about food or Quiddiitch. When he finally announced that it was time to eat,  
>and the food appeared, I started to stuff my face with food.<p>

Remus's P.O.V-

I wasnt very interested with the food that had magically appearded in front of me, I was more interested with the article I was reading about Hippogriffs,  
>in Fantastic Beasts and Where to find them.<p>

'The Hippofriff is native to Europe, though now found worldwide. It has the of a giant eagle and the body of a horse. It can be tamed, though this should be attempted only by experts. Eye contact should be maintained when apptoaching a Hippogriff. Bowing shows good intentions. If the Hippogriff returns the greeting, it is safe to draw closer.

The Hippogriff burrows for incects but will also eat birds and small mammals. Breeding Hippogriffs build nests upon the ground into which they will lay a single large egg, which hatches within twenty-four hours. The fledging Hippogriff should be ready to fly wthin a week, though it will be a matter of months before it is able to accompany it's parent on longer jouneys.'

Sirius smacked me on the back of my head, "Dude! Stop reading and actually eat something!". I put my book down with a sigh, I looked at my empty plate, and filled it up with food (Not as much as Sirius or James though).

After eating dinner and desert I was stuffed. When we were dismissed to go back to our common rooms, I grabbed my book and ran. When I finally got back to my dorm I changed into my striped pajama's and layed in bed, to tired to think.

I heard James, Sirius, and Peter shuffle in and get ready for bed. After everyone was in bed, and all the lights out I finally said " Good night guys!".  
>We all fell into a peaceful sleep.<p>

xXxXxXx

Author's note- I hope you like it. I know I should really be working on my stories, but I'm bored with them...Well anyways please review! Send in suggestions or anything! Thanks for reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

The Marauders-

Authors Note- Yo, Broski's. Sup? Juuuust kidding. Hello, my dear readers! How are you? I am extremely sorry that I never update my stories. I have the worst case of Writers Block ever! Aha. Well... ENJOY!

Chapter 2 (no ones P.O.V)-

As the sun slowly rose over Hogwarts the boy's slowly woke up. "Ughh," Sirius groaned. "Why do classes have to be so early?"

Remus raised his eyebrow at the shaggy haired teen, "So we can learn?"

Sirius burried his head under his pillowed and spoke, his voice muffled by the pillow, "But why do we have to get up soo early? It's not fair."

This time it was Peter who replied, "Lifes not fair. Get over it."

Remus got out of bed and rolled his eyes at James who was still sound asleep. Remus walked across the room to Prongs' bed and shook his shoulder.

James groaned and swatted the Werewolves hand away, "Go away."

Remus sighed and walked to his trunk, pulling out his uniform, "I'm going to go get changed. You two-" he pointed at James and Sirius "-better be up before I get back." And with that Remus walked out of the room.

Sirius sat up and stuck his tounge out at the door Remus just dissapeard through.

Peter rolled his eyes and also got up to get ready for the day. He got up and grabbed his clothes and walked out of the room.

James sat up and rubbed his still-tired eyes, "Ughh. I hate classes. Why cant we just go once a week?"

Sirius groaned and rubbed at his own eyes, "I dunno, Buddy...I dunno."

Authors note- Ughh. I dont feel like writing right now. So Im not gonna write anymore. I shall add another chapter soon. So, I hope you enjoyed? I know I dont deserve any but, Review? Please and Thank you.


End file.
